


A Good Day

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More fluff more fun, NienNyeon, please ship NielNyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Minhyun and Daniel shouldn't have binged watched on a weekday.That's the mistake.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone again~ Can you hear me crying?  
> I saw requests in my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox) and I just want to say I'm working on that!  
> Thank you so much for feeding my N/N heart!  
> Like always, I hope you enjoy~

The idea of binge watching Transformers shouldn’t have happened on a weekday.

When Daniel arrived home with a bag of groceries, accompanied by a big grin, Minhyun should’ve known that there's an evil scheme behind it. Daniel may enjoy eating a lot but he was never the type of  person to go grocery shopping unless he had an ulterior motive, which presented itself right after they ate dinner.

Alas, even with all the nagging, Minhyun doesn’t have the power to decline, once the atmosphere of the room changes. When Daniel starts to sulk in a corner, a forced smile breaking in his face, Minhyun is quick to change his decision. He could never win against Daniel no matter how many times he harden his heart. He’s come to love and accept this side of him and for one, he finds the attitude cute and silly. For a bulky guy, who looks scary when he doesn’t smile, Daniel completely changes when the corners of his mouth starts to turn up.

Once settled on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and cola by the table, Minhyun’s uneasiness dissipates. The fact that this small change eased some tension within him, tells a lot that Daniel prepared everything beforehand.

He must’ve been pretty obvious with how work affected him the past few days (Well, Daniel’s pretty observant when it comes to Minhyun to begin with) and Daniel, being the good natured person that he is, only meant well when he forced Minhyun to binge watch Transformers.

The idea of forgetting about the consequences is such an inviting offer, unfortunately, that’s not the type of person Minhyun is. As long as he’s still awake, sitting on the sofa while staring at the black screen of their television, his thoughts would be invaded by their early meeting tomorrow. The notion of being suspended for being late is just as ridiculous as his new boss, but no one’s telling him that.

No matter how much an evil person his new boss is, it doesn’t take away the fact that Minhyun loves his job. He loves the people, the pay, the work hours and he enjoys the workload. Minhyun doesn’t have any objections when it comes to the annual rotation of leaders in the office. For the most part, he thinks it’s a great idea that they’re exerting effort in a new department and what’s better than expanding your skill set.

He just doesn’t really like the new boss in the office. He’s the root of all his problems.

Daniel pokes his side repeatedly to grab his attention, eyebrows scrunched at the center as his lips form into a small pout, inching closer towards Minhyun. The small action makes him smile. Sometimes, he’s like a little puppy seeking for attention and it makes Minhyun’s heart melt a little in his chest. Daniel prepared tonight for the two of them, to get the thoughts off his head and he’s not about ruin it with thoughts of about work.

Minhyun threads his fingers through Daniel’s soft hair before pressing a light kiss on his forehead. The younger leans to the touch until they’re lying on the sofa, Daniel’s weight on Minhyun. The small actions always make up for the lack of affection when they miss each other during busy days.

He pressed another kiss on his forehead, the tip of Daniel’s nose, until it lightly brushes his lips. He does it for a few times, before pressing their lips firmly together, a certain warmth spreading through his body. Tonight, there’s freedom with Daniel.

He could get away with this, Minhyun’s a responsible adult after all.

Or so he thinks.

When Minhyun wakes up the next day to blinding sunlight, the feeling of dread settles in. His body ached from remaining all night on the sofa, Daniel’s heavy weight still on top of him. His lover’s serene sleeping face is always a sight to look at, but now is not the time, especially when he’s about to be suspended if doesn’t make it on time.

Mentally cursing and panicking, he rolls off the sofa until his body hits the carpet, Daniel still sleeping soundly as if he hadn’t moved at all. The arms wrapped around him doesn’t seem like they’ll unlatch anytime soon, too.

“Niel, wake up!” He taps Daniel’s arms once “I’m late, you’re late. I’m going to be kicked out of work” He taps the second time, a little bit harder this time. Daniel stirs in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Minhyun’s chest, arms tightening around him. Nope, they can’t go through their normal routine today.

“Hyung, you’re important, you can't get kicked out” Daniel mumbles out in reply, voice still thick and heavy from sleep. Minhyun brushes Daniel’s hair to the side to see more of his face. If he could stop time right now, he would.

When everything else is a such a blur on a normal day, Minhyun can always count on Daniel to make everything clear. In a world where it’s always fast paced, Daniel always seems to make time slow down for him.

“Daniel, no person in a company should be indispensable” Minhyun whispers, sitting up with much difficulty. For a big person, his boyfriend could be such a big baby. “Get up before I lose my money”

“Convince me” Minhyun sighs, wondering when he can win against Daniel. No matter how many times they talk about this, their morning routine, a problem always arises like it’s not such a big deal.

“I’m confiscating all your games if you don’t stand up” That makes Daniel open his eyes, staring at him with an offended look.

“You wouldn’t”

“Oh, watch me take them away from” Daniel fakes a gasp, rolling off Minhyun until his body hit the carpet. His pout tells a lot that Minhyun can’t help but laugh. It’s not the first time they’ve done this kind of bargain. Daniel had his things taken away from him for a month that he’s forced to behave.

“You’re evil, I don’t know why I even love you” The slight whiny voice always get Minhyun to laugh. You would think someone working is already a mature adult, but Daniel goes by his own pace, he’s mature and childish in his own ways.

“Well, I have to be prepared because I don’t want to be jobless by the end of this day” Minhyun sneaks a little peck on Daniel’s exposed neck before walking towards their shared bedroom, body aching from an uncomfortable night. He’s never sleeping on the sofa but he might as well buy a sofa bed, that idea will make him Daniel happy for sure.

Their mornings are not always a rush. Their routine is mostly consists of Minhyun cooking breakfast and waking up Daniel. The younger is a light sleeper, but what makes it difficult for Minhyun is the number of times he falls back to sleep just when he’s already sitting. It takes him a cup coffee to get out of bed and it takes another to make him talk coherent sentences.

He hears the bathroom door close just as he’s grabbing his pants, and Minhyun immediately thank the heavens that Daniel woke up without much difficulty.

“I told you no movie marathons during weekdays!” When his eyes lands on the wall clock, his mouth goes dry. It can’t be that late?

With fast hands, he runs to the bathroom, pushing the door open just in time to see Daniel brushing his teeth. His bed hair looked ridiculous but he still looks good. Minhyun was just about to make a list of things that makes him love Daniel but damn he doesn’t have the time so he usher s the younger outside despite the protests. The amount of foam disgusts him a little but it’s not the right time to focus on that.

“You weren’t complaining last night!” The younger counters, pointing his toothbrush accusingly at Minhyun, excess toothpaste flying towards the door. Minhyun frowns at him, eyebrows creasing, these are the times that makes him wonder why he’s dating this bulky overgrown pup. “You even said you love it!”

Minhyun groans into his palms, closing the bathroom door before Daniel can continue his winning streak. That’s two points for him. Minhyun did enjoy the movie, a lot, if he was asked. “See! You’re totally trying to escape from this”

He doesn’t bother answering, there’s no point anyways. Daniel’s surely dancing in triumph outside.

Everything went by like a blur after that. He took a five minute bath for the first time in his life and wore his clothes even if he’s still hasn’t dried himself fully. His things are still organized in his bag but they have no food. Minhyun contemplated on ramen, but it’s not healthy for Daniel who only ate junk food last night so in the end, he opted for a small yet hearty meal.

Daniel’s workplace is pretty lenient, perfect for someone like him who always ends up sleeping so he doesn’t have to worry about his boyfriend dying from hunger. Minhyun, on the other hand, doesn’t have that liberty anymore ever since the new boss arrived.

He hears the door click as soon as he turn the stove off, putting the eggs and fried veggies on a plate. Hopefully, the smell doesn’t stick to his suit, the idea doesn’t sound too good. When Daniel emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips, Minhyun thinks it’s such a glorious sight. He could do this all day but with his vibrating phone and Daniel’s sly smile disturbing him, it only wakes him up from imagination “My boss is calling me, I have to rush”

Daniel pouts a little “You’re not waiting for me?”

“Niel, we’re literally not going to same direction” Minhyun deadpans, downing his tea. He grabs his briefcase by the breakfast nook before rushing over to Daniel, pecking him lightly on the lips “Please don’t bring home anything later Niel. I swear I can’t afford to be late”

The younger chuckles, pressing a soft kiss on Minhyun’s nose “I got you hyung~ I only wanted you to relax. You’re really busy these past few days”

Minhyun rolls his eyes before poking Daniel’s side “If you really wanted to help me relax, there’s another way to do that”

“..Oh..” The younger blushes, red painting his cheeks. The way it looks on Daniel is endearing but it’s not like Minhyun’s ears haven’t turned red anyways.

The stare lingers for a few seconds, getting lost in each other’s eyes like it’s the first time again. Living together for a few years made them experience different mornings together. Some of them are peaceful and quiet while others are in turmoil from an argument. This kind of late morning is not new either.

Minhyun brushes Daniel’s wet hair away from his face, lips slowly curling into a smile. Daniel’s eyes have always been beautiful, they only remind him of the good memories. They held a universe that Minhyun had the privilege to see. Without any warning, their lips meet, sharing a soft kiss. Mornings, they all end up the same way anyways. It always ends up with the two of them setting everything aside to express their love for each other.

 

The moment the meeting ended, Minhyun felt the tension leave his body. The good news was that he didn't lose his job.  Unfortunately, he's late and his boss didn't have an ounce of mercy left in his body so to compensate for that, he embarrassed Minhyun in a meeting. It's only the 3rd meeting ever since his transfer and Minhyun already questioning what on earth he did wrong.

"Hyung, someone delivered iced americano for you, but I thought you don't drink it?" Jinyoung emerges from cubicle next to his, a curious expression present on  his face. "I left it on your table and I didn't look at the sticky note!"

"I occasionally drink it Jinyoung"  _When he's being petty_ Minhyun wants to add but doesn't. The younger nods in understanding before going back to his work. The drink must've come from Daniel, knowing him and his psychic abilities. 

He sees the name on the cup, smiling a little it even if it's too cheesy for his own liking.

_From: Yours_

_I know you're going to have a rough morning._  
I'm sorry about last night.   
_You've been stressed these past few days._  
_Drink up and be bitter hyung,_  
_I'll receive your wrath later~_  
_I love you always, Take Care!_

Well, he doesn't regret watching the movies last night. If it weren't for Daniel, he'll probably be stressed out. Even if his morning went bad, last night went great and he's not going to complain. 

Minhyun takes off the sticky note from the cup to stick on his cubicle. He always keeps the small messages in a small corner so whenever he feels tired, he could take a look at all the messages from Daniel. It makes his day brighter, it always does. Surprisingly, once he took the first sticky note, a second one presents itself, in a series of numbers?

Minhyun stares at numbers on the sticky note, gears in his mind working as he try to remember what type of code they are. He can't remember Daniel learning about this?

"Hey Jinyoung" He calls out, moving his chair towards the younger boy, sticky note in hand. 

"Yes hyung?" Jinyoung halts everything to turn his attention on Minhyun, removing his headphones. 

"Do you know what these are?" 

"They're binary number, you can input them online hyung~"

"Oh ok, thanks" With a nod, Jinyoung goes back to his work while Minhyun returns to his computer, opening a site which can decode the binary numbers.

 

01001000 01111001 01110101 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01101011 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011

 

He types the numbers in the textbox before clicking the button which says _‘decode binary code to text’_ and waits for the result to pop up. It’s sweet how Daniel just randomly decides to add some cryptic message to his note. It makes him feel a little bit better, given how terrible the morning meeting went.

When he turns around to check the message, iced americano in hand, he _almost_ loses his grip on it. His boss is staring at his computer, reading the message with a blank expression on his face. It’s not illegal to decode something but when the message itself is disturbing, it sends Minhyun to self destruct.

He expected sweet words not _‘Hyung, we could get kinky with this’_

The blood in his face immediately drains, heart rapidly beating in his chest as he scramble to hide (close) the window. Minhyun is speechless and embarrassed.

“While I do agree that everyone has a need for an exciting office life, Mr. Hwang, I don’t believe binary codes are supposed to be sexy” His boss gives him a pat on the back, giving him a tight lipped smile. What is that supposed to mean? “But I supposed it’s different for everyone, I respect that. Well, I have a meeting to catch, leave the files on my desk before you go Binary code sexting”

Minhyun should just choke on his drink.

 

Minhyun arrives home to the sound of the TV playing and a figure wrapped around in a blanket like a burrito. The moment he enters the living area, fatigue takes over his body. Like a zombie, he staggers towards the sofa, knocking Daniel off his seat. The younger makes low whine, but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Now, that’s a rare sight. Daniel watching documentaries, but it’s about cats so it’s understandable. Minhyun doesn’t even think of changing his clothes, it requires too much energy and work but dirty clothing is not really a things of his. He pokes Daniel’s back once, twice, until he gets the attention of his lover. Minhyun doesn’t ask for anything, just staying quiet.

It’s enough to get the message across him, though. Once Daniel turns around, he wraps an arm around Minhyun, the familiar warmth and smell engulfing him. They stay like that for a few seconds before Daniel pulls away, earning a small protest from Minhyun.

“Hyung, you did well today” Daniel whispers, booping their nose together. “Welcome home”

Yes, Minhyun’s home in the shared unit, lying down on their sofa while feeling Daniel drawing circles on his palm. To others, this is just another space used as shelter but when when Daniel’s smell lingers in the air and memories stay afloat in his mind whenever Minhyun’s alone, he thinks nothing can describe what _home_ is more than where Daniel is. This space is his peace, where they can be away from everything.

“Thank You Nielie” Minhyun softly whispers, intertwining their fingers. Daniel continues to sit on the floor, turning his attention back to the television. EVen if they’re not talking, it’s still comforting. At times, he wonders how blessed he is. Out of the people in this world, Daniel found him and learned to love him. All the possibilities and they still ended up together. “Niel”

“Yes hyung?” The change of attention is immediate, tilting his head to look at Minhyun with curious eyes. With his free hand, he brushes the hair covering Minhyun’s eyes. His touch is light and gentle, always treating Minhyun with care.

“Beautiful” “Beautiful”

They share a surprised look before breaking into fits of laughter. Minhyun has never fallen this hard for someone but Daniel makes him want to take it all the way.

“Listen” He starts, whispering his words.

Daniel turns down the volume of the television “I’m listening hyung”

“Do you love me?” Daniel looks at him like he grew two heads, face contorting into different emotions as if trying to figure out the joke “Of course hyung! What question is that?”

“Did you fall for me?” Minhyun brushes off the first question.

“I did!” The reply comes a pitch higher, making Minhyun chuckle.

“How?”

“With everything, with the way you smile, laugh, when you cry it makes me sad and when you nag, it’s ok I love that that, too. When you focus too much on your work you look adorable and hyung do you really want to listen to everything? I can write a book, how about you hyung? Did you fall for me?”

“Yes” He answer with no hesitation and the smile on Daniel’s face widens, only to drop again “But i want to stop falling for you”

The reaction is immediate “What? Hyung-”

“Because I never want to fall out in love with you Niel, I only want to stay in love with you”

“Oh.. then be in love with me then”

“I already am” The process of falling in love with Daniel didn’t just happen on a whim. It was slow and took time. He fell in love with the small things until it grew bigger and his love turned immeasurable. Minhyun would make a promise of loving him forever, but that’s for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! Please have my heart /cries/  
> I hope you're all having a lovely day!  
> I've had difficulties because my brain's not working with me.  
> P.S. I'm not abandoning any WIP fics, just wait a moment huhu // talk to me [here?](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar) (◕ ˬ ◕✿)


End file.
